marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kangaroo (WWII) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, elongated head and neck, inverted knee caps | Citizenship = Australia | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Harry Sahle | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 49 | Death = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 49 | HistoryText = The man known as the Kangaroo was an Australian citizen who gained his nickname due to the fact of his various deformities that made him resemble the kangaroo. In the 1940s, he plied his study in science into finding alternate means of creating gasoline. His experiments came to a morbid conclusion when he found a way to convert human blood into gasoline. When attempting to get Jock Jordan, his business partner to help fund the project, Jordan was horrified and broke their partnership. Jordan then went off to found the Pacific Steam Company, which made supply shipments between the United States and Australia. Wishing to make use of his formula, the Kangaroo got his chance following the Untied States entry into World War II. Meeting with an agent of Imperial Japan, they would only agree to use his formula if he eliminated Jock Jordan so that nobody else knew about the formula's existence. Travelling to the United States, the Kangaroo used a razor sharp boomerang coated with the serum and tossed it from the building across the street from the office building that Jordan's business now operated from. When Jordan was struck, he threw a lit cigarette, which then ignited his flammable blood. When the police investigated the murder, they invited the Human Torch and Toro to try and help solve the case. Later that night, when Jordan's secretary Jessica Hobbs found herself locked in the office, the Kangaroo attempted to murder her as well. When she saw him staring at her from across the street, she fainted. When the Human Torch arrived to rescue her, the Kangaroo attempted to strike the hero with a boomerang but failed. The Torch and Toro clashed with the Kangaroo, chasing him to the rooftops. The next attempt the Kangaroo made to kill the heroes with a boomerang also failed, and the returning weapon struck him instead, the serum converting his blood into gasoline. Before succumbing to the sudden poison in his system, the Kangaroo disclosed his entire plot, and while the Human Torch and Toro were distracted, he lit a cigarette, and as he burst into flames jumped off the building to his death. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Kangaroo primarily used boomerangs with bladed edges. These blades he coated with a formula that converted human blood into gasoline. The boomerang would then slice a victim open and infect their blood. Typically those infected would die of the sudden effects of having their blood turned into a poisonous substance. The bodies were highly flammable even after death. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide